


Sunday Morning

by immortalje



Category: CSI: Miami, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Thanks to 3sa for going over it. Any remaining mistakes are my own.  
> 2) It's more or less a PWP  
> 3) Originally posted to WWOMB in 2006.

  
**Sunday Morning**   


Tim was woken by hands softly stroking over his chest and feather light kisses dancing on his shoulders. His first gaze went to the alarm clock which he was incidentally facing. 7.30. Turning around sleepily, he asked, "You do know that it's 7:30 on a Sunday, don't you?"

"It's not like I plan on us going to work. I have other things in mind that will occupy the whole day. Like this for instance," suggested his lover before leaning down and kissing Tim passionately. Pushing Tim on his back, Tony never stopped kissing him.

Lying on top of Tim, Tony's hand wandered all over the other man.

"Let's see whether I can change your mind about getting up early on a Sunday morning," said Tony mischievously, breaking the kiss for a second, "Well there is one part of you enjoying this already."

Kissing a trail downwards, Tony never let go of Tim's cock. When he finally reached his goal he let go and carefully licked it, prompting a moan from his lover.

Looking up he stared at his lover's obvious bliss. Smiling wickedly he said, "Tell me that it was a good idea to wake up now and I shall continue."

"Tony... God you're killing me ... ," Tim moaned.

Tony smiled, "Come on. Just say it."

"Fine, fine. It's worth being awake for this even at this godforsaken time," said Tim annoyed, before breaking into even more moans as Tony engulfed his cock in his mouth.

It didn't take long for Tim to lose any coherence he had after being woken.

Tony was glad that he had already fetched the lube from where it had been disposed of the night before. Not letting go of Tim's cock he managed to unscrew the bottle and get some oil on his hand.

Slowly he circled the muscle before gradually pushing his index finger into Tim's hole. This was met with an especially loud moan from Tim. Smiling around the cock he was still sucking on, he continued his activity, adding a second finger after some time.

When he felt that his lover was prepared enough he let go of the cock and oiled his own before positioning himself.

He slowly pushed in, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. Only then did he lean forward and kiss Tim.

"So perfect," muttered Tony in between kisses.

Tim only groaned in response and pushed Tony to signal him that it was alright to move.

As soon as he had gotten the signal, Tony pulled out again only to push back in.

Their kissing got more frantic with every stroke, both being reduced to moans and groans, their hands wandering over each others bodies. Tony's hand soon found Tim's cock and starting pumping it.

It didn't take long for them to reach their completion. Both moaned the others name at the same time, Tony comming inside Tim and Tim splattering their chests. Exhausted, both embraced each other and cuddled while catching their breath.

"You know. We should visit each other more often," suggested Tony after a while, "I missed this."

"No wonder that whenever you're here we don't leave the bed. Not that it's much different from when I come visit you," Tim agreed.

  
**The End**   



End file.
